El Anti Elegido
by CloneWarsFan
Summary: Anakin es el elegido de la orden jedi y muy pronto debera enfrentar su más dificil reto, un hombre con un poder increible y una maldad sin igual que quiere causar la mayor destrucción posible en toda la galaxia y matara a cualquiera que le estorbe en sus planes. Al ser él el Elegido debera detener a este Anti Elegido. CAPITULO 3 CORREGIDO (LA HISTORIA SERA ELIMINADA)
1. Capitulo 1

*** No soy dueña de los personajesde STAR WARS, solo se me hacen geniales, tampoco obtengo dinero con estas historias, las escribo por diversión.**

**CAPITULO 1**

En los confines de la galaxia se encuentra un remoto asteroide, su ubicación lo deja lejos de todo contacto con la civilización, esto es necesario puesto que ahí fue puesta la prisión de máxima seguridad de la galaxia. En su interior habitan los criminales más peligrosos que alguna vez sembraron el caos y el terror, pero que afortunadamente fueron detenidos por los caballeros jedis.

Si uno solo de estos villanos lograra escapar el resultado seria catastrófico y todos en la galaxia lo saben, incluso aquellos que no debieran saberlo...

Esta historia comienza cuando una misteriosa nave logra burlar la seguridad del lugar y aterriza afuera de la cárcel, de su interior baja un misterioso encapuchado. Los oficiales que cuidan la entrada le apuntan con sus armas y piden que se identifique. Pero en lugar de eso el extraño se abre camino por entre ellos arrojándolos con una energía extraña.

**Oficial 1**: Señor se trata de un sith

**Sargento**: No sé que pueda querer aquí, pero nuestras órdenes son cuidar bien de este lugar sin importar lo que pase, ¡no lo dejen pasar!

Todos en el lugar le disparan, pero entonces saca su sable de luz y esquiva los disparos al mismo tiempo que ahorca a los policías por medio de la fuerza.

**Oficial 2**: Se supone que los siths no saben de este lugar

**Oficial 1**: Pues díselo a él

**Sargento**: Hay que informar de este ataque

Al ver que tienen la batalla perdida los sobrevivientes retroceden y tratan de llegar al puesto de comunicaciones para pedir refuerzos. Pero el malvado sith les impide el paso y continúa adentrándose en el interior del lugar.

**Oficial 3**: Ya no podemos avanzar

**Oficial 4**: Y es muy tarde para pedir ayuda

**Sargento**: Vámonos al refugio

**Oficial 5**: Pero le cederemos el paso libremente

**Sargento**: Tenemos que vivir para notificar este suceso y la única forma de hacerlo es ya no peleando

Los oficiales se esconden en un bunquer subterráneo, como ya no significan un obstáculo en sus planes el misterioso sith los deja que se salven. Entra en el elevador y baja a la parte mas profunda de la prisión, una vez abajo se dirige a los paneles de control de la celda que busca.

Del suelo sale un tanque en cuyo interior hay un hombre dormido, con su sable hace unos agujeros en el vidrio y con esto el líquido que mantenía dormido al misterioso hombre se filtra. Una vez cumplida su misión el misterioso Sith se quita su capa, se trata de Darth Maul.

Desde su bunquer los oficiales mandan señales de auxilio a la capital y luego contemplan muy preocupados la escena de lo que ocurre con su visitante sorpresa a través de las cámaras de seguridad.

**Oficial 3**: ¿Qué esta haciendo ese loco, acaso no sabe quien es ese hombre?

**Sargento**: Guarda las filmaciones para poder enviarlas una vez que estemos en el cuarto de comunicaciones

**Oficial 5**: Lastima que no tengan sonido

**Sargento**: Aun así nos servirán

Mientras Darth Maul se reporta con su maestro.

**Maul**: Amo la misión fue un éxito, muy pronto llevare su pedido

**Sidious**: Excelente, veo que no me has fallado, sigue así y serás perdonado mi buen aprendiz

En eso el hombre despierta y empieza a destruirlo todo con la fuerza, luego captura a Darth Maul y lo controla haciendo que saque su sable y se lo acerque a su propio cuello.

**Maul**: Agg, suéltame, yo vine a sacarte de aquí

**Orsh**: ¿Quién eres tú, por qué me liberaste?

**Maul**: Solo seguía órdenes

**Orsh**: ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy yo?

**Sidious**: Excelente demostración de habilidad con la fuerza

**Orsh**: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

**Sidious**: Siths igual que tú, pero claro que menos poderosos. Supongo que matar a este miserable será satisfactorio para ti después de años de no hacerlo, pero yo se que lo que realmente quieres es un verdadero reto

**Orsh**: ¿Qué clase de reto?

Libera a su presa de su control y se acerca a la proyección de Sidious.

**Sidious**: Un joven y poderoso jedi que puede con todo, o al menos eso es lo que él cree

**Orsh**: ¡Odio a los jedis! dime donde se encuentra anciano y yo acabaré con él en un segundo

**Sidious**: Claro que te diré donde se encuentra, pero para eso quisiera que primero vinieras a mi presencia para hablar más de tu nuevo destino

**Orsh**: ¿Cuál destino?

**Sidious**: Destruir al elegido


	2. Capitulo 2

Una vez que Maul se recupera, él y su nuevo "socio" salen del lugar, una vez afuera el poderoso Orsh destruye las instalaciones que alguna vez lo aprisionaron.

**Orsh**: Que no quede piedra sobre piedra de mi prisión

Luego suben a la nave y se dirigen a Courusant para reunirse con Sidious.

**Maul**: (Piensa) "Este hombre me da miedo, me pregunto ¿qué es lo que planea mi maestro?"

Mientras los policías salen de su bunquer, pero están atrapados al igual que los demás presos, solo les queda esperar a que su llamado de auxilio fuera escuchado.

Fingiendo su papel del canciller de la republica Palpatine recibe las señales de socorro enviadas desde la cárcel, de inmediato alerta al consejo jedi y les envía las transmisiones.

**Mundi**: Según la descripción que dieron los oficiales de su atacante se trata de Maul, ha vuelto

**Obi Wan**: Ahora ya no cuenta con el apoyo de su hermano, será más fácil derrotarlo

**Yoda**: De acuerdo estoy y al ser este un viejo enemigo tuyo, tu misión detenerlo será. Pero Obi Wan, la vez en que lo venciste acompañado de tu maestro estabas, justo será que en esta ocasión te acompañes de tu ex aprendiz

**Obi Wan**: Como diga maestro, iremos allá a investigar lo sucedido

Un rato después los jedis parten a la prisión de máxima seguridad.

**Anakin**: Maestro, ¿puedo hablar libremente?

**Obi Wan**: Claro Anakin, ¿Qué sucede?

**Anakin**: Detecto mucho coraje en ti Obi Wan, quieres ver muerto a este monstruo

**Obi Wan**: Si lo se, tengo un conflicto, él ha causado mucho daño y yo no he podido detenerlo

**Anakin**: Creo que tu mayor coraje es por el hecho de que él mato de una manera muy cobarde a la duquesa

**Obi Wan**: Desde que pasó no dejó de despertar en medio de la noche viendo ese terrible momento en mis recuerdos

**Anakin**: Es porque ha pasado muy poco tiempo de eso, ¿Qué será, menos de un mes?, como sea, sé que superar estas situaciones es difícil maestro

**Obi Wan**: Jamás voy a olvidar sus últimas palabras

**Anakin**: ¿Cuáles fueron?

**Obi Wan**: Prefiero guardarlas solamente para mí

**Anakin**: Entiendo, también hay cosas que no quisiera compartir con nadie

Cierra los ojos y recuerda las veces en que ha estado con su preciosa esposa, los momentos de dicha que ha tenido a su lado y sus palabras de confortamiento y amor en situaciones difíciles.

**Obi Wan**: No puedo cambiar lo que pasó, pero si puedo vencer a Maul de nuevo y detenerlo de una vez por todas

**Anakin**: Te ayudare a hacerlo maestro

**Obi Wan**: Muchas gracias amigo, quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante, he estado reflexionando mucho después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, incluyendo el incidente con Satine y me he dado cuenta de que no he sido una excelente persona como antes lo pensaba, no fui un muy buen maestro para ti

**Anakin**: No diga eso, me ayudo mucho, me convirtió en el jedi que soy ahora

**Obi Wan**: Un jedi extraordinario, pero no fue gracias a mí, fue gracias al poder que llevas dentro, ese poder que te hace un jedi tan especial, quiero que sepas que siempre te he admirado, puedes hacer cosas que yo ni en mis más locos sueños podre hacer

**Anakin**: Es en gran parte gracias a usted, dese más crédito por mis hazañas

**Obi Wan**: Bueno tal vez, pero tú en si tienes una determinación asombrosa, siempre has vencido a cualquiera que te enfrente. Incluso Doku se ha tenido que valer de trampas para poder vencerte

Al oír esto el joven jedi se enfurece de recordar el momento en que el conde le corto su brazo derecho, lo dejo condenado a usar un brazo robótico por el resto de su vida.

**Anakin**: Lo se, algún día lo enfrentare sin que pueda usar ninguno de sus trucos y obtendrá su merecido

**Obi Wan**: Ya no pienses en eso Anakin, mira hemos llegado

**Anakin**: ¿Pero donde esta la prisión?

**Obi Wan**: Al parecer Maul la volvió un montón de escombro

Encienden el comunicador para solicitar naves de rescate.

**Anakin**: Hemos llegado al lugar, pero todo fue destruido, necesitamos capsulas medicas, aun no sabemos para cuantos

**Obi Wan**: Vamos a buscar a los sobrevivientes

Aterrizan y con la fuerza empiezan a retirar los escombros hasta que empiezan a encontrar señales de vida, lo primero que sacan son los criminales, los cuales se encuentran en muy mal estado y luego de un rato encuentra a los policías, que por estar bajo tierra se salvaron del daño.

Agotados por el trabajo que hicieron los jedis se sientan a recobrar fuerzas, mientras los heridos son subidos a las naves.

**Sargento**: El misterioso visitante identificado como un sith se llevo consigo al prisionero 381

Los policías les muestran a los jedis las cintas que grabaron.

**Anakin**: ¿Entonces Maul vino a liberar a un prisionero? no entiendo

**Obi Wan**: No es un prisionero cualquiera Anakin, es un peligroso lord Sith que llevaba dormido mucho tiempo, debido a lo peligroso que es esa era la única forma de atraparlo

**Anakin**: Pues vamos tras ellos

**Obi Wan**: No tenemos idea de donde estén ahora

**Anakin**: Lo se, pero podemos encontrarlo y…

**Obi Wan**: No sabes de lo que estas hablando

**Anakin**: Entonces dime, ¿qué es lo que no se?

**Obi Wan**: Según los registros sobre este hombre era prácticamente invencible, los jedis ordinarios no pudieron con él, tuvo que enfrentarlo un jedi muy poderoso y solo entonces se puso fin a su reino de maldad

**Anakin**: ¿Cuál jedi fue?

**Obi Wan**: El maestro Yoda, en sus años de juventud

**Anakin**: ¿Y podrá enfrentarlo otra vez?

**Obi Wan**: Me temo que no, pero creo que la responsabilidad de esto caerá en ti


	3. Capitulo 3

**Una disculpa a todos mis lectores, me falto subir este capitulo, espero que con este se aclare cualquier duda que les pude haber ocasionado.**

Un grave peligro amenaza a la galaxia y Obi Wan cree que solo su ex aprendiz podrá vencerlo.

**Anakin**: ¿Habla en serio?

**Obi Wan**: Si, tú eres el elegido

**Anakin**: No se maestro, creo que no estoy listo para esta prueba

**Obi Wan**: Tampoco Yoda lo estaba en su momento

**Anakin**: Entiendo, no es que me esté acobardando

**Obi Wan**: Lo se, tú no eres de esos

**Anakin**: Es solo que me preocupa fallarles a todos

**Obi Wan**: Descuida, sé que no lo harás

**Anakin**: Podría morir al hacerlo, ¿no es así?

**Obi Wan**: Lamentablemente si es una posibilidad muy grande que eso suceda

**Anakin**: Si tengo que enfrentarlo lo haré, no te decepcionaré maestro

**Obi Wan**: Créeme no hay un jedi en quien confié más para esta misión

De inmediato los jedis informan al consejo de lo sucedido y todos se preocupan mucho de lo que esta a punto de suceder.

**Yoda**: Venganza contra quien lo derroto hace años podría buscar

**Fisto**: Y en equipo con Maul podrían causar mucho daño

**Yoda**: Obi Wan viejo enemigo tuyo Maul sigue siendo, encargarte de él deberás

**Obi Wan**: ¿Qué hay del otro sith?

**Yoda**: De ese Skywalker se encargará, el destino de la orden jedi y de la galaxia misma en tus manos estará

**Windu**: Este sith es muy peligroso para cualquier otro jedi, este deber será tuyo y de nadie más

**Anakin**: De acuerdo maestros, lo detendré

**Yoda**: Vuelvan al templo, mucho de que hablar tenemos

Los jedis suben a la nave y regresan a casa, por otro lado Sidious recibe a sus visitas esperadas.

**Sidious**: Es un honor tenerlo en mi presencia, mi maestro me conto todo sobre usted, su maldad es legendaria entre los sith

**Orsh**: Menos platica y más acción, dígame ¿Dónde encuentro mi desafío?

**Sidious**: Antes tengo un regalo para ti, algo que te pertenecía y yo he guardado muy bien

**Orsh**: Mis sables de luz, ya nos estamos entendiendo anciano, ahora cuéntame más sobre este elegido que mencionaste antes

**Sidious**: Te diré cosas que puedes usar en su contra cuando lo enfrentes, de niño era un esclavo, fue liberado para volverse jedi, el mayor remordimiento que tiene es haber abandonado a su madre y no haber llegado a tiempo de salvarla cuando fue salvajemente asesinada

**Orsh**: Perfecto, me encantan los pasados oscuros

**Sidious**: Es un gran jedi, obtuvo su rango de caballero antes de concluir su entrenamiento por la gran capacidad que tiene, pero siempre ha sido muy rebelde, incluso perdió el brazo derecho en una batalla por desobedecer a su maestro, pero eso no es nada, se atrevió a contraer matrimonio en secreto con la senadora de Naboo

**Orsh**: Pero los jedi no pueden formar lazos

**Sidious**: Eso es lo peor, él siempre esta haciéndolo, tiene lazos con todos los que conoce, su maestro, su padawan, sus compañeros jedis y sobre todo su amada esposa

**Orsh**: Esto es interesante, jamás pensé que un jedi pudiera llegar tan lejos

**Sidious**: Ahora ya conoces sus debilidades, explótalas y lo vencerás

**Orsh**: ¿Es poderoso?

**Sidious**: El jedi más poderoso que haya existido

**Orsh**: Genial, eso siempre lo hace más interesante, ¿Dónde encuentro a este sujeto?

**Sidious**: Causa daño y sufrimiento a inocentes y él irá a ti

**Orsh**: De todos modos lo hubiera hecho anciano, no necesito de tus ideas

Sale de la guarida de Sidious.

**Sidious**: Ese elegido deseara no haber nacido una vez que lo enfrente

**Maul**: ¿A donde cree que haya ido?

**Sidious**: No lo se, pero apuesto que a donde sea seguramente va a causar daño

**Maul**: ¿Sera este su nuevo aprendiz amo?

**Sidious**: No, es demasiado arrogante, mi nuevo aprendiz deberá ser igual de poderoso, pero tendrá que respetarme también. Y ya tengo la vista puesta en quien será

**Maul**: ¿Entonces para que liberó a este hombre? solo nos estorbará en nuestros planes, sabe que no podemos contra él, ni juntos

**Sidious**: Mis planes son que cierto jedi tenga un reto que posiblemente lo acerque más al lado oscuro, quiero que pase una prueba casi imposible de ganar y si todo sale según lo planeado, mi nuevo aprendiz estará más listo para unirse a mí

**Maul**: ¿Por qué es que presiento que al final terminará deshaciéndose de mí?

**Sidious**: Lo haré si no te vas inmediatamente, anda, deja de haraganear y continúa con lo acordado, ve a conseguirme nuevos aliados

**Maul**: Como diga mi amo

Sale del lugar y sube a su nave alejándose en la inmensidad del espacio.

**Sidious**: Tonto, haces lo que te digo para salvar tu vida sin darte cuenta de que hagas lo que hagas terminarás muriendo puesto que ya lo he decidido así, tú y todos los que signifiquen un estorbo para mí serán destruidos. Una vez que el elegido sea mi aprendiz ya no necesitare de sus inútiles servicios y solo falta muy poco para que mis planes se vuelvan una realidad. Con el nuevo sith que moldeare a mi antojo, seré invencible, lo mantendré conmigo mientras sea útil, pero una vez que se convierta en un estorbo como muchos lo fueron antes que él, me encargare de remplazarlo por un nuevo aprendiz y haré que este lo mate para librarme de su estorbosa e inútil presencia. Y así el sith más poderoso de todos seré solo yo


	4. Capitulo 4

Cae la tarde en Courusant y los dos jedis regresan al templo.

**Ahsoka**: Maestro, se ha corrido el rumor en todo el templo, ¿es verdad que irás a enfrentar al malvado sith que escapó?

**Anakin**: Si sabionda, ese es el plan

**Ahsoka**: Se dice que solo el maestro Yoda pudo ganarle, tuvo la oportunidad de matarlo, pero en vez de eso prefirió verlo en prisión y así fue como lo pusieron en el tanque aquel a dormir

**Anakin**: ¿Cómo es que todos saben acerca de este tipo y yo no?

**Ahsoka**: No lo se, yo acabo de enterarme, Barris me conto, ella investigó en la biblioteca jedi

**Anakin**: Bueno, en un momento me pondrán al tanto de todo para aprender más sobre este hombre, así que si me disculpas debo pasar a ver al consejo

**Ahsoka**: Cuando vayas tras él ¿quieres que te acompañe?

**Anakin**: No Ahsoka, esto es algo que debo hacer solo

**Ahsoka**: ¿Y quien te cuidara la espalda entonces?

**Anakin**: Tendré que hacerlo yo solo, pero descuida no pienso darle la espalda

**Ahsoka**: Prométeme que estarás bien

**Anakin**: Claro que lo estaré, ¿acaso no me conoces?

**Ahsoka**: Mejor ya no hagas esperar al consejo, nos vemos al rato

Los dos jedis recién llegados avanzan hacia el lugar de juntas.

**Anakin**: Algo me dice que no confían en mí para que pueda hacer esto

**Obi Wan**: No es eso Anakin, es que es un rival muy desalmado el que enfrentarás, todos tememos por tu bien estar

**Anakin**: Empiezo a creer que el consejo oculta más de lo que nos revela

**Obi Wan**: ¿De qué hablas?

**Anakin**: Siempre dijeron que los sith estaban extintos desde hace milenios, ¿por qué nunca hablaron de este?

**Obi Wan**: No es que lo hayan ocultado, es que no se pudo catalogar completamente como un sith, su modus operandis era muy distinto al de un autentico sith. Veras, un sith destruye y causa sufrimiento por obtener algún beneficio, pero él lo causaba por puro gusto, nunca obtuvo ningún poder con las atrocidades que causaba. Tampoco hay indicios de que haya recibido entrenamiento alguno, lo cual es extraño en verdad, puesto que los siths siempre que aparecen son dos, un maestro y su aprendiz

**Anakin**: No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo puede alguien causar daño por puro gusto?

**Obi Wan**: Es un monstruo Anakin, a él no le importa y matará a cualquiera que se le interponga, como tú serás quien lo enfrente, debo advertirte que hará lo que sea para hacerte sufrir

**Anakin**: No le tengo miedo, estoy listo para detenerlo

**Obi Wan**: Siempre tienes la misma determinación intachable, ojala que nunca la pierdas

Los dos llegan al lugar de reuniones donde ya los están esperando para dar inicio a la junta. El consejo ha sacado toda la información que conservaban sobre este maligno atacante.

**Windu**: Su nombre es Orsh Mirún y estuvo dormido por cerca de 400 años

**Yoda**: Un gran rival fue, muchas bajas en la orden causó

**Shaak Ti**: Seguramente busca venganza

**Mundi**: Es un hombre muy fuerte, también posé una gran velocidad y reflejos más buenos que los de el mejor maestro jedi, sabe pelear con sable de luz, tiene dos y cada uno arroja dos energías distintas

**Anakin**: ¿Ósea que en total pelea con cuatro sables al mismo tiempo?

**Fisto**: Así es

**Plo Koon**: No puede lanzar rayos de energía, pero lo compensa con un increíble poder para controlar a sus presas y hacer que ellos mismos se maten sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo

**Oppo**: Su mayor pasión es causar daño, también es su mejor talento, es lo que hace mejor

**Anakin**: Bueno, pues lo que yo hago mejor es detener siths, así que no se preocupen, yo me encargaré de este rufián

**Yoda**: Mucho cuidado debes tener Skywalker, vencerlo no será fácil. Aunque puede que te haga las cosas menos difíciles entregándote el sable de luz que lo venció hace años

**Anakin**: Gracias maestro Yoda, no le fallaré se lo juró

En ese momento entra corriendo la maestra Secura acompañada de su comandante Bly.

**Secura**: Me informan que Maul ha sido visto en el planeta de Eeyyon

Y detrás de ella entran Luminara y Barris.

**Luminara**: Y Borsh en kinooine

**Windu**: La cacería inicia ahora, busquen sus objetivos y no los dejen avanzar

Anakin y Obi Wan salen del cuarto de reuniones y se dirigen al hangar para tomar sus naves caza.

**Obi Wan**: Me encargaré de Maul, nos vemos luego mi joven amigo, procura volver en una sola pieza por favor

**Anakin**: Que la fuerza lo acompañe maestro

**Obi Wan**: Igual a ti Anakin

Obi Wan se aleja en su nave y Anakin prepara la suya.

**Ahsoka** : Maestro, déjame ir contigo, puedes necesitar mi ayuda

**Anakin**: No sabionda, el único que puede enfrentarlo soy yo

**Ahsoka** : Pero dos cabezas piensan mejor que una y dos jedis son más poderosos que uno solo

**Anakin**: En serio no Ahsoka

**Ahsoka** : Eres el elegido, es cierto, pero yo soy tu padawan y si la fuerza así lo quiso ha de ser por algo, ¿no crees?

**Anakin**: ¡Dije que no!

Con este regaño la joven padawan hasta retrocede un poco, no era algo que esperará.

**Anakin**: Perdóname, no debí enojarme contigo, es solo que no quiero que compartamos la misma suerte, si en verdad me aprecias más que como maestro, como amigo me dejarás hacer esto solo y no interferirás, ¿de acuerdo?

**Ahsoka** : Está bien

El jedi sube a su nave y se aleja del templo.

**Anakin**: (Piensa) "Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, pero debo demostrar que soy el elegido y detener a este monstruo"


	5. Capitulo 5

**Me gustaria saber que piensan de mi historia, dejen reviews con sus comentarios, cualquier opinion es bien aceptada.**

Después de un rato de avanzar por el espacio finalmente Anakin llega al planeta que busca, aterriza en la zona montañosa del lugar y sale de la nave, puede sentir que no esta solo, cerca de él se encuentra una presencia maligna. Saca los sables de luz que lleva consigo y avanza por entre las enormes rocas que hay a su paso.

**Anakin**: ¡Sal de donde te encuentres, he venido a detenerte!

En eso una enorme piedra rueda montaña abajo y se dirige hacia él, pero antes de ser arroyado el jedi salta fuera de su camino y en el aire es embestido por un hombre el cual lo hace caer de espalda al suelo y una vez que lo derribó, le pone el pie encima y lo amenaza con sus sables de luz color rojo.

**Orsh**: Vaya, tardaste mucho en llegar elegido, eres muy lento para la reputación que tienes

Rápido el jedi lo patea quitándoselo de encima y salta poniéndose de pie.

**Anakin**: Me tomaste por sorpresa, eres bueno debo admitirlo, pero yo lo soy más

**Orsh**: Cuanto más grande es el ego de mi rival, mas aparatosa es su derrota

**Anakin**: No podrás conmigo, nadie puede

Corre a donde se encuentra el sith y lo ataca con sus sables de luz, pero este de manera burlona esquiva todos sus ataques sin ni siquiera enfrentarlo con los suyos y de una patada en el costado lo hace que se hinque en el suelo por el dolor.

**Orsh**: Eso, arrodíllate ante mi, je je je. Ni siquiera puedes tocarme, ¿Cómo vas a vencerme, tonto?

**Anakin**: Nadie me llama tonto

De nuevo saca sus sable y se lanza al ataque, ahora si su rival se arma con los suyos e inician una gran batalla en la cual no se sabe siquiera si habrá un ganador. Cuando en eso el sith agarra a su enemigo por las manos y al apretárselas lo hace soltar sus sables, luego lo jala violentamente y lo estrella varias veces contra la pared de la montaña, para después levantarlo y arrojarlo contra el suelo, causándole varios raspones en la cara.

**Orsh**: Me gustan los retos, sin embargo tú no lo eres

**Anakin**: (Con voz cortada) ¿Por qué te liberó Maul, que planean?

**Orsh**: Yo no trabajo para nadie, ni con nadie. Me va mejor solo y mis planes son destruirte y causar todo el terror que pueda una vez que lo haga

**Anakin**: Te será difícil lograrlo

**Orsh**: Yo diría que no tanto, eres patético

Corre hacia donde se encuentra el jedi que apenas se esta poniendo de pie y lo patea en la cara, provocando que caiga de nuevo.

**Anakin**: Atacas a un oponente tirado, no tienes honor

**Orsh**: El honor es para los débiles como tú

El valiente jedi se pone de pie y lo reta de nuevo, más sin embargo el malvado sith corre rápido y atacando por detrás le corta su mano robótica.

**Anakin**: ¡Ahh!

**Orsh**: Descuida, ya sabía que ese brazo tuyo no era de verdad, puesto que fuiste tan estúpido como para dejar que alguien te lo cortara antes de que tuviera el placer de hacerlo yo

No le dolió que le cortara la mano, pero algunos cables quedaron dañados y le dan toques, no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, pues solo un doctor podría retirar el resto de su prótesis sin causarle daño. Por fin los cables se funden y el dolor termina. A pesar de esto Anakin se mantuvo en pie y usando ahora un solo sable vuelve a su pose de batalla.

**Anakin**: Buen truco, pero necesitarás más que eso para dejarme fuera de combate

Lo trata de arrojar usando la fuerza, pero Orsh salta esquivando la energía que le lanzó.

**Orsh**: Gracias por el dato

Extiende la mano y jala un montón de piedras con la fuerza y enseguida con la otra levanta una gran cantidad de polvo y lo lanza contra el jedi, el cual queda atrapado en un remolino sin poder salir. Luego lanza contra él todas las piedras que antes levanto. Mientras Anakin es arrastrado por el remolino llega una lluvia de piedras, no puede esquivarlas todas y termina golpeado por ellas. Una vez que termina la tortura el sith arroja a su victima al suelo.

Pero nuevamente el jedi se pone de pie con su sable listo para pelear.

**Orsh**: Realmente eres el desafío que esperaba, aunque no tanto, mira como has terminado y yo no tengo ni un rasguño

**Anakin**: Eso cambiara en un momento, lamentarás haberme retado

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo el jedi salta sobre su enemigo y este detiene su ataque con sus sables. Empiezan otra batalla midiendo su habilidad con el sable. A pesar de estar en desventaja por estar lastimado y pelear con un solo sable contra cuatro, Anakin da mucha batalla.

Luego de un rato así el sith salta sobre un levantamiento de rocas y la batalla termina momentáneamente.

**Orsh**: Eres bueno con el sable, pero yo sé que muy a tu pesar te das cuenta de que esta pelea la tienes perdida

**Anakin**: Jamás me doy por vencido, así que no me importan tus palabras, ya fuiste vencido una vez, prepárate para la segunda

**Orsh**: Esa valentía tuya ha de ser lo que hace que tu esposa te ame tanto

El jedi esta a punto de acercarse a donde se encuentra su oponente, pero al escuchar esto se detiene.

**Orsh**: Si, yo se tu secreto joven jedi, es muy bueno por cierto, igual que muchos otros, como que no salvaste a tu madre y la dejaste morir

**Anakin**: ¡Mientes miserable!, yo me esforcé por salvarla

**Orsh**: ¿Y de qué sirvió? de todos modos ahora es comida para gusanos

**Anakin**: ¡Basta, te tragarás tus palabras!

Salta lleno de furia, pero es aventado por el sith y cae al suelo.

**Orsh**: Los jedis son unos egoístas, dejan morir a la gente por no apegarse a ellos, estoy seguro de que harías lo mismo con tus amigos o con tu esposa. Eso no seria justo para ella, como tampoco es justo que la niegues y finjas no sentir nada por ella

**Anakin**: Eso a ti no te importa

**Orsh**: Y a pesar de esto tan terrible ella te ama mucho, no te lo mereces

**Anakin**: A ella no la metas en esto, es entre tú y yo

**Orsh**: Cierto, pero ya no se si seria mucho abusar, es decir ni puedes mantenerte en pie

**Anakin**: No necesito tu compasión

**Orsh**: Perfecto

Lo avienta con la fuerza y lo hace que se estrelle fuertemente en la pared de la montaña.

**Orsh**: ¿Te das por vencido ahora si?

**Anakin**: Nun...ca

**Orsh**: Mira vamos a dejarlo aquí, vuelve con tu orden y diles a todos que fallaste

**Anakin**: No... Terminaremos esto ahora

Trata de ponerse nuevamente de pie, pero recibe una fuerte patada en el estomago y cae ya sin fuerzas y con mucho dolor.

**Orsh**: Te dejare vivir por esta vez, pero no te acostumbres. Ya nos veremos las caras de nuevo

El sith se aleja y desaparece dejando a su rival en el suelo a punto de desfallecer.


	6. Capitulo 6

**EL CAPITULO 3 FUE CORREGIDO, LA INFORMACION QUE FALTO LA PUEDEN ACLARAR ENTRANDO A LEERLO**

**Y PORFAS, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, SI NO LO HACEN, NO SABRE QUE LES ESTA PARECIENDO LA HISTORIA Y REALMENTE QUIERO SABER SI ES DE SU AGRADO**

Antes de quedar desmayado Anakin activa una señal de auxilio en su comunicador. La señal viaja por el espacio y es recibida por su antiguo maestro, el cual se encuentra en medio de una batalla contra otro sith.

**Obi Wan**: (Piensa) "Anakin esta en problemas"

Sabe que no puede ignorar ese pedido de ayuda de su aprendiz, pero a la vez sabe que no puede dejar su misión inconclusa. La batalla esta muy pareja, si se va no habrá ningún cambio, ¿pero como dejar que se salga con la suya aquel que mato a su amada?, aunque por otra parte no puede dejar morir así a Anakin, solo y abandonado a su suerte.

**Maul**: Capto tus emociones, estas preocupado, seguramente porque ya sabes que voy a acabar contigo

**Obi Wan**: Liberaste a un hombre al que ni tú puedes enfrentar, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

**Maul**: Tengo mis motivos, así como tú tuviste los tuyos para ir por la duquesa aquella vez

**Obi Wan**: Fuiste un cobarde, ella no podía defenderse de ti

**Maul**: Te ofrecí que te unieras a mí y no quisiste

**Obi Wan**: ¿Para que, para ser un esclavo del lado oscuro como tú?

**Maul**: Ya eres un esclavo, de los jedis, es algo que tenemos en común, los dos servimos a un bando ciegamente sin saber realmente el resultado de nuestras acciones

**Obi Wan**: Tal vez, pero yo no mato a traición como tú

**Maul**: Pero sé que pronto lo harás, cada momento que pasa de esta lucha puedo sentir cada vez más fuerte tu odio

**Obi Wan**: Yo no soy, ni seré como tú

El maestro jedi logra cortar el sable de luz de su rival y lo deja inservible.

**Maul**: Miserable, ya me las pagarás por esto

**Obi Wan**: No, tú serás quien pague, estas arrestado por tus crímenes

**Maul**: Siempre tengo un truco extra bajo la manga

Jala con la fuerza una de las estatuas que adornan el edificio principal y se la arroja encima. El jedi la detiene y la deja a un lado, pero cuando se da la vuelta el villano ha desaparecido en su nave.

**Maul**: (Piensa) "No puedo volver ante lord Sidious luego de esta nueva derrota, mejor esperare a que se distraiga con esto del elegido y me ocultare lejos de él y cuando todo mejore para mi, volveré a su presencia"

Obi Wan sube también a su nave, pero en vez de perseguir a su enemigo, se dirige a kinooine para salvar a su compañero.

Al llegar al sitio descubre señales de una batalla y tirado en el suelo encuentra a su amigo, desmayado por los golpes, se acerca rápido a él y le revisa el pulso.

**Obi Wan**: Anakin, ¿puedes oírme? Anakin

Pero es inútil, su amigo no puede escucharlo, pues esta inconsciente. Así que mejor lo levanta y lo sube a su nave para conseguirle ayuda rápido. En el camino avisa a los demás jedis para que preparen el área médica.

Luego de avanzar por un rato, Obi Wan con su ex aprendiz llega al templo y deja a su amigo en manos de la doctora del templo mientras él espera afuera, poco después llega corriendo la padawan de su compañero muy preocupada.

**Ahsoka**: Maestro Kenobi, ¿Cómo esta Anakin?

**Obi Wan**: No lo se, tenía muchos golpes y su salud parece no muy buena

**Ahsoka**: Sabía que debía ir con él, no se porque le hice caso

**Obi Wan**: Si hubieras ido ahorita no estarías aquí, entiende, esto es algo que él debe hacer solo

**Ahsoka**: Pero no puede con ese hombre, ¿Cómo se supone que lo vencerá?

**Obi Wan**: Esto no ha terminado Ahsoka, fue solo el comienzo

Largas horas transcurren dentro de la zona médica, hasta que por fin los preocupados jedis reciben buenas noticias.

**Doctora**: Su compañero ya se encuentra bien, lo sumergí por largo rato en el tanque de bacta y sus lesiones se redujeron bastante, aunque sigue lastimado y va a necesitar mucho reposo por esto

**Obi Wan**: Pero que alivio

**Ahsoka**: ¿Podemos pasar a verlo?

**Doctora**: Si, solo le vendamos los golpes y cerramos sus heridas, ya se encuentra un tanto recuperado

Los dos jedis pasan al cuarto donde se encuentra Anakin recuperándose de su pasada experiencia.

**Ahsoka**: Maestro nos tenías muy preocupados

El jedi no le responde nada, solo se voltea para otro lado.

**Obi Wan**: Imagino que fue una gran batalla

**Ahsoka**: ¿Quieres relatárnosla?, todos en el templo nos morimos de curiosidad

**Anakin**: ¿Qué quieren que les diga?, les fallé a todos

**Ahsoka**: No lo hiciste

**Anakin**: Claro que sí, todos confiaban en que lo detuviera y no pude

**Obi Wan**: El principio siempre es más difícil de lo que pensamos

**Anakin**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Obi Wan**: Que estoy seguro que cuando lo enfrentes de nuevo estarás más listo ahora que ya lo conoces

**Anakin**: Yo quería vencerlo ahora

**Obi Wan**: Esa no era la voluntad de la fuerza

**Ahsoka**: Maestro, tal vez estés molesto, pero ve el lado bueno, estas vivo, volviste a nosotros

**Anakin**: Si, deshonrado

**Ahsoka**: Eso no es cierto, yo creo en ti y sé que todos en el templo lo hacen también

**Obi Wan**: Una prueba como esta no seria tan fácil, pero al sobrevivir, vives para pelear otro día

**Anakin**: Oigan, no es que no me guste tenerlos a mi lado, pero fue una batalla muy agotadora y necesito descansar un poco, por favor déjenme solo

**Obi Wan**: De acuerdo, pero piensa en lo que te dijimos

**Ahsoka**: Además volveremos en un rato, ¿esta bien?

**Anakin**: Como quieran

**Obi Wan**: Y otra cosa, Anakin, no vayas a querer ir tras él tan rápido, primero necesitas recobrar fuerzas, ¿entendiste?

**Anakin**: Si, creo que puedo esperar un tiempo antes de volver a ser humillado

**Ahsoka**: Maestro si hay algo que en verdad me has enseñado muy bien, es aprender de los errores, ahora te toca a ti hacerlo

Los dos jedis salen dejando solo a su compañero.

**Anakin**: (Piensa) "Me descubrió, sabe mis secretos, sabe de Padme, solo espero que ese miserable no le haga daño para hacerme sufrir. Mejor iré a verla, necesito que me de fuerzas en esta situación"

La doctora entra.

**Doctora**: Muy bien, revise tu prótesis y no va a ser necesario que te la retire, aun tiene arreglo

**Anakin**: Si es así déjeme a mí encargarme de eso, ya tengo practica y además necesito distraerme en algo

**Doctora**: Si eso quieres, pero no vayas a levantarte, necesitas mucho reposo

Esto afectaba sus planes de pasar a visitar a su esposa, aunque ¿Cuándo había obedecido por completo lo que le decían?

**Anakin**: Como diga doctora

El resto del día reparó su brazo mecánico y se concentro tanto en su trabajo, que cuando reacciono ya estaba oscureciendo.

**Ahsoka**: Hola maestro, solo quería saber como sigues

**Anakin**: Estoy bien sabionda, solo sigo decepcionado

**Ahsoka**: ¿Ya no te duelen los golpes?

**Anakin**: Un poco, pero creo que ya me he recuperado mucho

**Ahsoka**: Veras que después del sueño estarás mucho mejor

**Anakin**: Entonces mejor me duermo ya

**Ahsoka**: Si necesitas algo háblame

Señala su comunicador que lleva en la muñeca.

**Ahsoka**: Y yo vendré a apoyarte en lo que sea

**Anakin**: Muchas gracias Ahsoka

**Ahsoka**: Por nada, que pases buenas noches

La padawan sale y Anakin espera un rato hasta que se asegura de que todos en el templo duermen ya. Entonces toma su tabardo y sale con rumbo al hangar. El ir caminando le lastimaba y además se cansaba con facilidad, pero esto no lo detuvo, continúo su camino y abordo su nave caza. Sale del templo y se dirige a ver a su esposa.

Cuando llegó estaciono su nave en el balcón y se dirigió al cuarto donde ella dormía. Al ver que estaba bien, se sintió muy aliviado, iba a volver al templo, pero mejor decidió acercarse con ella. Se sentó en la cama y acaricio su cabello, bajando luego a su cara, donde se dibujo una sonrisa y ella despertó.

**Padme**: Ani, mi amor, que alegría que estés conmigo

Lo abrazo no muy fuerte, pero aun así lo lastimo y no pudo evitar quejarse.

**Padme**: ¿Te pasa algo?

**Anakin**: No es nada

**Padme**: ¿Seguro?

Acaricia su cara y no tarda en encontrar las curaciones que le hicieron.

**Padme**: ¿Estas herido?

**Anakin**: Un poco, pero no te fijes en eso

Continua revisándolo y se da cuenta de que tiene raspones en el cuello, luego le abre un poco de la ropa y ve que en su pecho tiene algunas vendas.

**Padme**: Ani, ¿Qué te paso?

**Anakin**: Pelee contra un oponente muy difícil

**Padme**: Mira como te dejó

**Anakin**: Eso no importa

**Padme**: ¿Cómo que no? casi te mata

**Anakin**: Lo que importa es que él sabe de lo nuestro

Al oír esto la joven senadora se tapa la boca de preocupación, ella sabia lo terribles que serian las cosas para ambos si alguien los delataba.


	7. AVISO

**ME HE DECEPCIONADO MUCHO DE ESTA HISTORIA Y DE SU COMPAÑERA, VOY A ELIMINAR LA HISTORIA POR SER POCO INTERESANTE Y QUIZÁS INCLUSO, TONTA.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LECTORES POR SUS VISITAS, ME HUBIERA GUSTADO SABER SU OPINIÓN SOBRE MI TRABAJO, PERO PUES YA NI MODO.**

**DEJARE EL MENSAJE UNA SEMANA Y LUEGO BORRARE AMBAS HISTORIAS.**

**GRACIAS**


End file.
